Adeline Silverbead
Adeline is one of the many Silverbead family members, and the first created on this wikia. She belongs to Blue-Ribbonz, so if anybody decides to use her, you need her permission... "Let her dream, besides, it is her fairy tale wish come true..." ' - Adeline in her back story' B A S I C S Name: Adeline Morigan Silverbead Gender: '''Female '''District: '''10 '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Adeline's main weapon is primarily a '''Scythe, due to its large, yet stealthy nature and it being able to easily slice, despite its weight. Her secondary weapon choice would be Throwing Stars due to her speedy right arm and her almost spot-on aim, she also has a liking to star-like objects, which explains alot. Appearance: Adeline had extremely pale blonde hair, aqua-green shy eyes, thick eye lashes and a pale-to-creamy skin-tone. Her hair has silver streaks, which are actually of a dye she made herself, which is explained in detail in her back story. Her face has a delicate-innocence to it, as the structure is more round than not. She has freckles over her nose and a dimple next to her mouth which is easily noticeable when she smiles. Her cheeks are stained silver, which is a Silverbead family disease that shows up as soon as the member turns 2 years old. Every Silverbead family member stands out due to this. Strengths/skills: '''Adeline is pretty skillfull when it comes to '''Climbing even thought she's not from district 7, she's played many games of all district tiggy and you need insane cow-fence jumping skills for that. She is brilliant at Aim and can hit almost anything within a see-able or hear-able distance. The last thing she is good at is Pain-Resistance, ever since she was a child she never understood why cuts hurt the rest of her simblings, they only gave her a weird tingly feeling, but thats mostly because her mind is always thinking elsewhere. Weakness(es):. Adeline is almost horrible at Swimming because no matter what she'll try, it'll just be her flailing her arms looking like some sort of banyard animal stuck in quicksand. She's also bad at Running, much like her smilling, it makes her look foolish, but she still can work up a jog. The last thing would be Her Need For Friends it could get her in plenty of trouble, and she could end up befriending the wrong person. Personality:.Adeline is a bit of a day dreamer, so often like to imagine things and stick herself in cloud 9, not wanted to come down for ages. She tends to have trouble finding what to say at times, but she is often quite social. Despite being a dreamer, and tending to be at lost for words at times, she can be a fun person to be around, cracking jokes alot and saying some of the most random things. She enjoys to have friend, yet can be a bit clingy to them, since she wants everybody to be her friend. Sure, she isn't that selfish around objects, but all her family are selfish in one way or another, and Adeline is selfish because she wants everybody to be her friend. She wants them to protect her and help her through things, she thinks friends are possibly the best medicene and people need friends to get through life. Backstory/History:. Interview Angle:. Bloodbath Strategy:. Games Strategy:. Token:. Height:. Fears:. Alliance:. P I C T U R E S Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:District 10 Category:14 year olds Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Silverbead Family